general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadrise/Issue 13
This is the first issue of Volume Three: Imprisoned By Fear. ---- Everyone watched in horror as Randy fell lifeless on the floor, as the blood poured out of the back of his head, creating a puddle expanding by the second. Floyd fell on his knees, as his face went pale. Randy had been one of his best companions, maybe one of his best friends at this point. And now he was gone. He looked at Javier's face with hatred and rage. But he knew he couldn't do anything. One wrong move, and they got shot by the surrounding guards. "So, what? You're gonna eat us now? Is that it?" Floyd finally said. Javier squinted into the distance and scratched his beard. "Actually, no. I have other plans for you. We've got plenty of excess meat in the meat locker, so why not put you to use?" "You mean slavery?" Corey said with disgust. "Pretty much. Guys, get them locked up." Javier ordered his men, before he walked away. ---- Meanwhile in the restaurant, Carlo and Michelle sat around a table. "You think they're okay?" Michelle asked worryingly. "Probably. I'm sure they got it. They're a strong group of people." "Is that why we had to stay?" Michelle mumbled. "Someone has to take care of the restaurant. That so happened to be us." Carlo explained. There was some silence. "I'll go check the guns, see if they're in good shape. Mind sharpening the knives for me?" "Yeah, sure thing." Michelle responded. "Thank you." Carlo walked over to the next room, where they kept the guns. Michelle walked over to the table by the windows where they kept knives and different melee weapons. They used a knife sharpening device they found in the kitchen to trim the blades with. She picked up a large kitchen knife that was somewhat dull, and ran it through the sharpener a few times. She was about to move on to the next blade, before she heard a noise becoming louder and louder, and looked out the window. A Jeep and a man on a chopper motorcycle parked near the restaurant. The man on the bike was a big, bald man with a leather jacket. Out of the car stepped two other men, one with a black cap and navy blue jacket, and the other one with a bandana with the motive of a skull's mouth and a brown jacket. Michelle gasped, as the three men loaded their guns. The bald man took up a pump-action shotgun from the sheath he had on his back, and pumped it one time. The bandana guy had a hunting rifle, and the one with the cap had a regular pistol. As the guy in the cap loaded his pistol, he looked up and noticed Michelle, and fired a shot immediately with instinct, hitting the wall. "Gary, what the fuck?" The bandana guy asked. "I saw some bitch up there, Bryan!" Gary said. "Well don't shoot her, we fuck her first. I need some good pussy at this point." Bryan laughed with an ugly laugh. "Fine, horny bastard." Gary mumbled. Meanwhile inside, Michelle called for Carlo after help. "Carlo! HELP!" she yelled. The three men approached the entrace, as Carlo came running in with a rifle in hand. He went up to the window where Michelle stood, as Gary saw Carlo stand there. He aimed his pistol, and shot the window. Carlo quickly jumped to the side, dodging the bullet. He then quickly rested his rifle on the window sill, and aimed at Gary, who was about to take another shot. Carlo fired, and hit Gary staight in the chest. "AHH! SHIT!" Gary said, as he fell on the ground, and struggled to breathe. "Fuck!" Bryan shouted, as he took cover behind a nearby sign. "EARL! Fuckin' take cover!" he yelled at the bald man, as he ran towards a fence, and dove into cover, as a bullet hit his chopper tire. "Fucking spic just shot my tire! You bastard!" Earl yelled, as he shot his shotgun at the window. Just then, zombies started to show up at the scene because of the sound of the gunshots. Neither Bryan or Earl noticed, as they had their back turned to them. Carlo took away his rifle from the sill. "I have to reload, keep shooting with your pistol! Also, don't shoot the zombies, they can help us." Carlo said, as he started changing magazines. Bryan looked back, as he saw a zombie approaching Earl from behind, without him noticing. "Earl! Look out!" he yelled at him. Earl looked behind him and saw a zombie closing in on him. He reacted, and blasted its head off, resulting in Earl getting covered in blood. Gunshots kept flying around them, as Bryan and Earl started to go low on ammo. Gary, on the other hand, had bled out and died, as he lied lifelessly on the ground. Bryan looked at Gary's corpse. "Earl, let's just fucking bail! We're fucked!" Earl fired a few last shots, before he nodded, and ran for it, and jumped in the Jeep. Bryan did the same, as Carlo had just finished reloading as Bryan and Earl started the engine. Carlo aimed down his sights, and aimed for the gas tank. He fired, just before the car started moving, and saw liquid pour out of the tank, as they drove away. The zombies had not noticed Carlo and Michelle inside yet, and rather walked towards where Bryan and Earl drove. Carlo sat down on a chair, and exhaled deeply. "We were lucky. The zombies decided to chase them instead." "Carlo..." Michelle started. "I'm really worried about Rob... and everyone else..." she said, on the verge of crying. "It's alright, dear, they'll be back." Carlo said, as he hugged Michelle, trying to comfort her. ---- "I swear this is a fucking mistake." Harvey said, as he put restraints on Miles. "Agreed on that. We should just chop these folks up." Len said, while he tied up Wesley. "Yeah, but the boss wants 'em for forced labor. And I don't wanna provoke him, y'know?" "Nope, the last one who said against the boss... that didn't end well..." Harvey finished up Miles and pushed him inside a closed off room, along with Floyd, Corey, Barry and Faith who was already tied up. "Where's Keith?" Faith asked. "He's back in his office. That fuck betrayed us, but he's the only doctor. We got guards there if he tries anything. That good enough for ya sweetie?" Harvey said with a grin. "You're all fucking sick." Rob said with a frown. Harvey walked over to Rob, and punched him once in the face. "Shut the fuck up." Harvey said, and tied up Rob, and threw him and Wesley inside. "Well then, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then. Better get some sleep, you're gonna work hard." Len said, slamming the door shut. Credits *Robert Erickson *Corey Peterson *Floyd Gibson *Miles (No lines) *Randy (Corpse) *Michelle *Barry Palmer (No lines) *Faith Williams *Wesley Jones (No lines) *Carlo Ramirez *Harvey *Len *Javier *Keith (No lines) *Gary *Bryan *Earl Deaths *Gary Trivia *First appearance of Gary *First appearance of Bryan *First appearance of Earl Previous Issue: Issue 12 Next Issue: Issue 14 Category:Deadrise Category:Deadrise Issues Category:Issues Category:Razor